Power Overspill
by Ubriaco come una scimmia
Summary: Isn't it kind of weird that Ladybug can effortlessly destroy things like buttons or phones? Imagine what it would be like if she could do that as Marinette.
This is a story dedicated to how funny I find the fact that Ladybug can shatter buttons and phones with whatever death grip this girl has.

* * *

No one was really sure what happened, one minute Marinette and her classmates were working on their art projects while the teacher was out of the room to take a phone call and then the next minute an akuma victim stormed in claiming that they hogged the spotlight. Some other points he brought up during his mad rant was that he would no longer be Just Anextra and that he would be the main character now before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Adrien was the first one out of his seat to try the door, no matter how hard he pushed and pulled the door would not budge. Kim confidently pushed Adrien to the side and cracked his knuckles before trying himself. A full five minutes passed before he gave up.

"Welp, we're trap." Kim declared.

"Ugh, I can't be trapped here!" Chloe complained. "Like, my hair appointment is after school!" A few students were more sensibly panicking over the fact that they might be trapped in the classroom until they died, it was Alya who calmed everyone down.

"Guys, relax, Ladybug will swoop in and save the day like she always does and then we'll all be free." Marinette sweat nervously.

"Yeah, this guy is probably nothing for her!" Adrien added excitedly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even need Chat Noir's support."

"But what if Ladybug doesn't know we're trapped here?" Marinette blurted out. "I mean maybe Mrs. Bustier thinks we just left and locked the door."

"That's what the Ladyblog is for!" Alya raised her phone above her head before getting ready to record. "Hey Ladybug fans! The most recent villain has trapped me and my class. Ladybug, if you're watching this, we're at Collège Françoise Dupont, First classroom to the left of the second floor!" She ended the video and uploaded it. "There! Now Ladybug is sure to save us." Alya got off topic as she rambled on proudly about how she knows for a fact Ladybug reads her blog.

Marinette tuned her out and looked around the room, she couldn't just stay there or else help would never come. As she looked around the room certain object stood out to her, the gears turning quickly in her head she walked up to Max's desk, he had been working on a robotics project all day; on his half of the desk the unfinished robot and materials were neatly organized but it looked like Kim had been trying to bend nails.

"Can I have this?" She asked him holding up a hex nut, he gave her a bewildered look. "I promise to give it back." Without waiting for a full response she took it, next she grab a pen of Nathanael's desk.

"I need duct tape or something." Marinette murmured as she looked around the room.

"Will a hot glue gun work?" Rose asked, she unplugged the glue gun she had been using to piece together a rather flowery sculpture. Marinette happily accepted the offer and began to craft her idea together, hot gluing the pen and the nut together before going to the door. There she took apart the hinges (a chair was needed for the top one) and stood aside while Kim got a running start. When he collided with the door it and the teen tumbled down into the hall.

Everyone was looking at her with shocked expressions. Adrien scrutinized her as if he were looking for something, but then he shrugged it off and happily cheered Marinette on.

"What?" She asked sheepishly. "I can't watch Macgyver?"

.

 **/Some other day\**

Marinette was watching Adrien, that was to say nothing unusual was happening. Well, there was one thing, for some reason Adrien was carrying around a Nokia cell phone. Nino questioned it as soon as Adrien pulled it out, apparently he had lost his phone (which just so happens to be in Marinette's bag but that is a completely different story) and was using this as a place holder until he got a new one.

"I'm pretty sure this phone is older than me." He commented which brought the attention of Chloe, she looked like she wanted to laugh so badly but held off.

"Cool phone Adrien, you totally pull off retro!"

"Hum...thanks?" He sighed, aside from the phone Marinette noticed he had been looking rather glum since he had walked in.

"Hey Marinette, want to hear a theory of mine?" Alya asked pulling Marinette away from watching Adrien, immediately the girl was breaking out in a nervous sweat.

"So, have you noticed that you and Adrien are the only people in class who haven't been turned into an akuma villain yet?"

"A what?" She feigned ignorance.

"Oh, akuma villains are what Ladybug and Chat Noir call the people who get turned into bad guys."

"Okay, so how do you know everyone else has been turned into one?"

"I ask around, so far everyone has had lapses in their memories and wake up some place random, a lot of times with Ladybug or Chat Noir near by. Plus, a bunch of our classmates have alibis confirming who has transformed as some point. So you want to hear my theory?"

 _She knows, oh god she knows! Calm down, Alya wouldn't bring up something like this in class...would she?_ Marinette gulped. "Sure?"

Alya pulled the girl in close and whispered "I think either you or Adrien are next, which is why I'm really worried about you. I keep imagining him getting tired of ditching Chloe and going on a pity date with her, you think it's a real one and boom- you're super villain name is Heart Breaker or something. Which is all the more reason why you need to ask him out!"

Marinette was simultaneously relieved and panicked, finally she nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Finally the class let out for lunch and friends went to be around friends, still inexplicably glum Adrien sat alone on a nearby bench. Marinette stood behind a corner taking deep breathes while Alya gave her a pep talk.

Meanwhile across the courtyard Kim and Max were just chilling, Max's mother had accidentally packed him two oranges instead of one so the two were both sitting for once instead of Kim trying to fight people while Max calculated the probability of him being hospitalized from the fight. A butterfly flapped in and landed on Kim's orange.

"Ugh, dumb bug's eating my fruit!" He raised he hand up to smack it but was halted by Max.

"Kim no! Don't you see? This is sasakia charonda, a Japanese Emperor butterfly! It is an incredibly rare occurrence to find one in France." He gently held he hand out to the butterfly, it crawled forward and he tossed it up into the air so it would fly away.

Marinette walked up to Adrien.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been kind of mopey all day."

"Sorry, it's just I was looking through this phone and it used to be my dad's. I wasn't bothered by it until I found some text messages sent to him from my mom. He sounds so much nicer back then and I've just been wondering why did he change so much."

Just then a purple butterfly came fluttering through, it was clearly going to land near them.

"Akuma!" Marinette shouted, she figured it was after Adrien so she tackled him to the ground to get him out of the way. Clearly this attracted the attention of many.

"Ladybug's not here!" Alya shouted back. "You have to destroy the object!"

"Right!" Marinette grabbed the phone and crushed it in her fist, she let the shards fall to the ground. The "akuma" landed before them on the bench where she could finally see that it was in fact, a normal butterfly. "Opps..." Everyone was staring at her, including Adrien to which she immediately apologized for breaking his phone.

"You-" He stammered. "You just crushed a Nokia... with your bare hands..."

From that day forward Marinette started her own business, she would crack a walnut per euro with her bare hands. Adrien eventually did find his phone which had somehow ended up in his room, it looked like someone had opened the window and thrown it in, wistfully he assumed it was Ladybug taking interest in him and was able to overcome his melancholy. Alya still held on to her theories on how Marinette and Adrien would transform, eventually she would take a loan from Marinette's successful nut cracking business and commission Nathanel to draw her take on their hypothetical super villain personas. And finally, Papillion missed all of these events because he was too busy sitting in front of an UV light to make up for the lack of sunlight he got for spending most of his time in a dark room full of butterflies waiting for someone to get upset and spent the day designing ties instead, almost like he was a fashion designer or something.

* * *

This is stupid but I can finally stop thinking about it so much.


End file.
